


Caught

by shieldmyheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amount of awkwardness in the small space only swells after your brief conversation. You know there is more to be said – perhaps about boundaries – but it’s difficult to get past the discomfort that’s plaguing the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, now, what's up? My first trip into Marvel fanfiction so we'll see how this goes, shall we?

You walk down the hall of Avengers Tower towards Bucky’s room, a question about training on your mind. As the newest Avenger recruit, you still have plenty to learn and find Bucky’s history in combat helpful for your cause. When you reach his door you notice that it’s ajar and from behind it you hear a series of low groans that cause you to worry.

“Hey, Buck, you o – oh my _god_ ,” you say as you push open the door to find Bucky on his bed, pants hanging low enough on his hips to reveal his flesh hand wrapped around his –

The color drains from his face as he scrambles to cover himself but you dash out the room, heart fluttering and mind racing with thoughts that would surely get you into trouble.

“[Y/N]!”

You turn around and there’s Bucky striding toward you as he ties up his sweatpants, his face and posture full of purpose. You rush towards the elevator, frantically pushing the button because you cannot face him right now, not after what you witnessed. With a soft ‘ _ding_ ’, the doors slide open and you jam your thumb against the down arrow, willing the doors to shut faster because the former assassin is nearly to you. Just as the doors are about to shut, he catches them with his metal arm, prying them apart once more. Bucky steps into the elevator with you and you want nothing more than to sink into the floor.

“We need to talk,” he says with an air of desperation as a finger reaches for the stop button.

“Is that really necessary?” you ask feeling your face flush at the sudden proximity.

“Yeah, it is.”

You try not to stare at his bare chest that’s still heaving from his efforts, so you opt to look at the space just above and beyond his shoulder. That should help quell the sinful ideas that are currently bombarding you.

“About what you saw –“

“I saw nothing!” you blurt out.

“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” he asks a little wounded.

“Well, not nothing…I definitely saw _something_ but don’t worry I won’t say a word to anyone; it’ll just be between you and me.”

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, avoiding your eye and says “Good.”

“Okay then.”

The amount of awkwardness in the small space only swells after your brief conversation. You know there is more to be said – perhaps about boundaries – but it’s difficult to get past the discomfort that’s plaguing the air. To try and end this anxiety induced hell as soon as possible, you reach to pull out the stop button but Bucky’s reaction is quicker and he suddenly has you by the wrist.

“Wait,” he begins, releasing you gently and taking a step forward, bridging the gap between you. “I have something else to say.”

You swallow your nerves and finally look up at him, motioning for him to continue. He’s silent as he stares at you and rubs the back of his neck. You begin to panic wondering what in the world he could possibly need to say _and why he wasn’t saying it_.

“Alright,” he starts, having finally found the courage to carry on. “I’m just gonna come right out and say it.”

He pauses, licks his lips before he states “I like you, [Y/N].”

“What?”

“I like you... _a lot_ , and that’s why I was…y’know,” and he gestures vaguely at his pants as his cheeks redden under his confession.

It takes a few moments for his words to fully sink in and when the realization comes to you, you let out a small “Oh” as a small smile crosses your lips. You can’t help the swell of pride in your chest at the announcement that _the_ James Buchanan Barnes, war veteran and newly appointed Avenger, pleasured himself to the thought of you. If only you could put that on your résumé.

“So… you like me.”

“Uh, yeah,” he replies running a hand through his dark hair.

“What if I told you I like you, too?” you offer quietly, stealing a glance in his direction.

“Then I’d say I was a lucky guy.”

Your smile widens as you take the courageous step to fill the limited space between you two and wrap your arms around his neck. He lets out a soft chuckle as he engulfs you and leans in to kiss your waiting lips. When he pulls away – much sooner than you would like – you’re slightly breathless but undeniably hopeful.

“What now?” you question.

Bucky reaches around you to release the stop button and redirect the elevator up. “I’ve got some unfinished business to take care of.”

The doors open back to his floor and he detaches himself from you and with one foot out the door, he says “Which you’re more than welcome to assist with.”

He leaves you speechless and with an impish glint in his eyes as he pads down the hall. You escape the confines of the elevator before the doors shut you in and sprint after Bucky because honestly what kind of friend and teammate would you be if you didn’t come to his aid?


End file.
